


Night Vale Welcomes Tammy II [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [8]
Category: Parks and Recreation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brief Tammy II/Sherriff, Fake Episode, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, implied Cecil/Carlos, this was a weird crossover and I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want a thing</p><p>where Tammy II from Parks & Rec goes to Night Vale and makes the Night Vale Public Library even worse</p><p>I recognize that I will likely have to write this thing myself</p><p>perhaps I shall"</p><p>^ that was a tumblr post I made. this is the fic that followed. I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vale Welcomes Tammy II [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night Vale Welcomes Tammy II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/859471) by [twelfth_doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelfth_doctor/pseuds/twelfth_doctor). 



> Read by ItsADrizzit for Vassalady for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2013, because I know how much she loves Parks & Rec and because I, too, totally love the fact that both cities have this delightful hatred of libraries. Enjoy.

****

**Length** : 9:56

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ychnvlgc5r7k67i/WTNV_Night%20Vale%20Welcomes%20Tammy%20II.mp3?dl=0) (9.4 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vo66q34u5ytf2ul/WTNV_Night%20Vale%20Welcomes%20Tammy%20II.m4b?dl=0) (4.8 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Twelfth_Doctor for podfic permission!


End file.
